The present invention relates in general to toys and more particularly to an aerial toy.
The Downey U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,295, issued on Nov. 21, 1967, for Transversely Curved Aerial Toy With Weighted Nose, discloses an aerial toy which may be propelled mechanically into the air by a rubber band. The toy assumes a horizontal attitude as it reaches a high altitude, begins to spin and descends to the ground at a slow rate as it continues to spin.
In the Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,641, granted on May 30, 1972, for Spin Down, there is disclosed a toy having an airfoil launched from a sling shot. The airfoil has a contour which will cause the toy to spin on its descent after having been projected into the air.
In the Hoppe U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,993, issued on Apr. 6, 1976, for Airfoil And Means For Launching Same, there is disclosed an airfoil having an elongated member. The elongated member terminates at a nose section. In the midsection of the elongated member is a notch for launching the airfoil. At the trailing section of the elongated rotation of the elongated member.
The Lorer U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,971, issued on Oct. 7, 1941, for Aerial Spinning Toy, discloses a spinning toy that is catapulted in the air. The toy includes a base with a weighted tip and a notch for receiving an elastic for the catapulting of the toy.